For a back-illumination-type solid-state imaging device, there is proposed to form a film having a negative fixed charge on a surface of a semiconductor base in order to suppress generation of dark current that results from an interface state of the semiconductor base on a second surface side which light enters (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Due to an electric filed induced by the film having the negative fixed charge, a hole accumulation (hole accumulation) layer is formed on an interface, of a light receiving section, on a light receiving surface side. Generation of an electron from the interface is suppressed by this hole accumulation layer. Also when a charge (an electron) is generated from the interface, the electron demises in the hole accumulation layer in the way of diffusion, and dark current is therefore allowed to be reduced.
Moreover, when this film having the negative fixed charge is formed on the entire pixel region section and the entire peripheral circuit section, on the second surface side of the semiconductor base, in the back-illumination-type solid-state imaging device, a potential difference is generated between the device on a first surface side of the peripheral circuit side and the second surface side of the semiconductor base. In this case, an unexpected carrier flows from the semiconductor interface on the second surface side into the device on the first surface side, which causes malfunction of a circuit. Accordingly, in order to avoid this malfunction, it is proposed to change a thickness of an insulating film that is formed between the film having the negative fixed charge and the semiconductor base in the pixel section and the peripheral circuit section (for example, see Patent Literature 2). For example, it is proposed to form, in the peripheral circuit section, the insulating film so that a distance from the film having the negative fixed charge to the first surface side of a semiconductor layer is longer than that in the pixel section.